<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just quiet your mind by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096641">just quiet your mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag'>witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Coersion, Crying, Enthusiastic Consent, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate use of Axii, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Smut, cocksucking, little praise kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt teaches Jaskier to use Axii... in the bedroom.</p><p>Consent established from the get-go! 100% Grade A smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just quiet your mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just quiet your mind,” Geralt told him, guiding his fingers in the right positions once more. Jaskier took a deep breath.</p><p>“You’re sure you want to do this? Shouldn’t there be some sign that can break the spell? What if I...”</p><p>“We’ve talked about this. I trust you,” Geralt said, and Jaskier’s eyes flicked open to see how that was absolutely true, how strong and sure his golden eyes looked. </p><p>“And you’ll still be there? I mean, you’ll know everything that’s happening?”</p><p>“That’s the whole point.” Jaskier flushed with arousal as Geralt stepped back, arms open, and waited. “If you want to, that is. If you think you can handle me. It’s your first time, it probably won’t last too long.” He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Jaskier. </p><p>“Oh, back to bratty are we?” Jaskier replied. He cast the sign for Axii with absolute confidence, pressing it towards Geralt.</p><p>Jaskier watched as Geralt’s smirk fell from his face, replaced by a calm smile. </p><p>“Geralt, do you feel calm? Relaxed?”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“Well I see this hasn’t taken away any of your sparkling wit. Let’s start simple. Undress for me. Slowly.”</p><p>Jaskier licked his lips and perched on the edge of the bed as he watched Geralt obediently peel off his shirt.</p><p>“Look at me,” he told him, and Geralt’s eyes flicked to his, continuing the motions, sweeping the shirt off. Geralt didn’t break eye contact as he slowly untied his trousers, bent over, and loosed them off his legs. A shiver went up Jaskier’s spine.</p><p>“I can see why we’re doing this, I’m much more creative than you, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Geralt in a daze.</p><p>“Uh... good. Why don’t you dance for me, let me see you,” Jaskier told him. “Dance like the filthiest harlot you’ve ever seen, one who got you rock hard at the sight.”</p><p>A tiny worry flickered in Geralt’s eyes, but he began to dance, rolling his hips deliciously, striding around the room, bending over to show Jaskier his thick ass, feeling the muscles of his legs and torso as Jaskier watched, looking absolutely shameless. </p><p>Something about the enormous muscled man doing these movements had Jaskier straining in his trousers. He loosed them and gripped his cock in his hand.</p><p>Geralt danced closer, straddling Jaskier’s hips and grinding into him, pressing their cocks together. Jaskier moaned at the touch. His eyes flicked up to Geralt.</p><p>“Kiss me,” he asked softly, “anywhere.”</p><p>Geralt brushed his lips against Jaskier’s and Jaskier deepened the kiss, grabbing Geralt’s hips, groping at his ass to bring him closer. They kissed feverishly, heatedly, like starving animals-- desperate, so desperate. Jaskier moaned loudly as he rolled his hips into Geralt-- Geralt was so hard in his lap, pressing into him, staying exactly there. Jaskier groaned as he pulled away.</p><p>“I want to hear you, I want to hear how it feels, with sounds, with words--”</p><p>Geralt moaned loudly as Jaskier licked his neck and bit down softly.</p><p>“Fuck, Jaskier, <em>fuck</em> it’s so good--” he sounded so so wicked, unhinged.</p><p>“Good, good,” Jaskier told him, grabbing Geralt’s ass hard, rutting them together feverishly.</p><p>“I want you to come here, in my lap, just like this-- I’m not going to touch you. But I want you to come.”</p><p>Jaskier brushed a nipple with his nail, eliciting a high whine out of Geralt, who thrust desperately against his stomach, grabbing Jaskier’s back with his hands to steady him.</p><p>“Geralt-- look at me--” his golden eyes met Jaskier’s. “Geralt-- come,” Jaskier said, and watched as Geralt gasped, choking out a moan, and came over both of them, holding tightly to Jaskier. Jaskier held him back, rocking out the orgasm, then slowed him and threaded his fingers through his hair as he caught his breath.</p><p>“Good,” Jaskier told him. “You’re going to need to do a little more. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>Geralt nodded.</p><p>“Get on your back, love,” Jaskier said, pressing a kiss to his chest. Geralt rose and laid back on the bed.</p><p>“You look so wanton laid out for me like this. Does that please you? Displaying yourself for me?”</p><p>“Yes,” gasped Geralt, choking on the truth of it.</p><p>“Good. Now I want to hear exactly how this feels.” Jaskier could see another flicker of nervousness cross Geralt’s face and soothed him with an evil <em>shhhhhh </em>as he grasped the bottle of oil and slicked his fingers. </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Geralt told him as he slid the first finger in right to the knuckle.</p><p>“Relax,” said Jaskier, and he felt Geralt instantly release. Encouraged, he worked in a second finger easily, and began curling them, to--</p><p>“Oh fuck, it feels so good-- I can’t stand it, fuck, Jaskier...”</p><p>Jaskier slid in a third.</p><p>“It feels so full, oh fuck--” Geralt dissolved into incoherent moans as Jaskier grasped his rapidly-hardening cock and curled his fingers, pressing them just so.</p><p>“I want you to feel all of it, let yourself feel it, that’s it. Geralt,” he told him. “I want you to come again for me. Can you? Can you let go?”</p><p>Geralt nodded desperately as he whimpered, his face streaked with arousal and exertion. Jaskier drew his tongue up Geralt’s cock and sucked, hard, on the head, before letting it go.</p><p>“When I take you in again, I want you to come in my mouth,” he told Geralt gently, adding a fourth finger and stretching Geralt further. He licked around Geralt’s shaft, teasing him.</p><p>“You sound so beautiful when you’re desperate like this, love,” he said, pausing to hear the delicious whimper Geralt let out as he licked again. Then he took Geralt’s cock in his mouth and Geralt seized, coming hard in Jaskier’s mouth with a shout and a string of curses and very descriptive phrases.</p><p>Jaskier sat back on his heels like the cat with the cream he was and swallowed very obviously, watching the effect that had on Geralt. He slid his fingers out, leaving Geralt empty and untouched again.</p><p>“Please-- I feel so empty now-- please, Jaskier.”</p><p>“I love you this verbal,” Jaskier teased, finally removing his now-filthy doublet and shirt and dropping them to the floor. He unlaced and added his trousers, coming back to rest between Geralt’s legs, then pulled himself up and kissed him.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, softly tracing his fingertips across Geralt’s sensitive skin, laying sweet kisses along his neck and collarbone.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you roughly?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Only using you for my own pleasure?”</p><p>“Yes-- yes <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“To make you keep your hands above your head and watch as I wring another orgasm out of you?”</p><p>“<em>Fuck, Jaskier, yes, please</em>.”</p><p>“Do you want to beg for my cock?”</p><p>“<em>Ye-esss</em>,” Geralt breathed, his cock already getting hard again. “I’m so empty without you, I need it, <em>please please fucking take me.”</em></p><p>“What do you need, Geralt?”</p><p>“Your big fucking cock. I’ll do anything. You know I’ll do anything.”</p><p>“I know. Put your hands above your head, and don’t bring them down until I say.”</p><p>And Geralt’s hands obediently went up, as though bound. Jaskier knelt between his thick thighs and drew him apart, Geralt shifting to help him line up. Jaskier paused and looked up at Geralt for one last:</p><p>“<em>Please.”</em></p><p>Jaskier slowly thrust fully inside. "Fuck."</p><p>"<em>Oh fuck you feel incredible, so full, fuck-- Jaskier</em>."</p><p>Jaskier began thrusting into him, working to a rhythm. "Fuck, Geralt--"</p><p>"<em>Gods, Jaskier, you're--</em>"</p><p>An evil idea occurred to Jaskier.</p><p>"Am I the best fuck you've ever had? Tell the truth."</p><p>"<em>Yes. Gods, yes.</em>"</p><p>"Say it for me."</p><p>"<em>You're the best fuck I've ever had, the best cock, fuck--</em>"</p><p>Jaskier shifted and Geralt ran out of words; all he had were incredibly delicious moans. The sight of him so flushed, so undone... Jaskier wasn't going to last long.</p><p>"Geralt, I know this has been a lot, but I want you to come again. And I'm not going to touch you again. Look at me, do you understand?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>--" the broken sound moaned out of Geralt as he met Jaskier's eyes. Tears were streaking down his face now.</p><p>"Do you want this?"</p><p>"<em>Yes-- yes please, please Jaskier, please</em>."</p><p>"Oh, fuck." Jaskier leaned down to give Geralt some friction against him and fucked him harder, overwhelmed by the sight and sound of him, by the feeling of Geralt around him.</p><p>"I come, you come," he told Geralt, looking deep into his eyes, and Geralt's words spilled out as he rode Jaskier harder:</p><p>"<em>Fuck, Jaskier, please-- gods I've never felt like this, fuck you feel like heaven, I don't deserve this, you've ruined me--"</em></p><p>It tipped Jaskier over the edge, he came hard, fucking Geralt roughly, shouting his name with a grunt, and Geralt seized and came again between them, and Jaskier was so overwhelmed by it, he brought his hands up to stroke Geralt's hair and smile into his eyes and felt Geralt's arms wrap around him. Jaskier kissed him deeply, murmuring praises to him-- <em>so good, fuck you're so good, you're amazing</em>-- before he realized Geralt's arms were wrapped around him.</p><p>He startled and looked Geralt in the eyes.</p><p>"Your--. When did you...? When did the spell wear off?"</p><p>Geralt grinned the most devilish grin and kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this absolute filth!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>